The 59 promoter region of the cytosolic Phospholipase A2 (cPLA2) gene has been cloned and sequenced. The promoter for the cPLA2 gene does not have a TATA box but is inducible. Reporter genes with inserts extending from the 59 portion of the promoter region to the first intron have been made, and reporter genes with mutations in a putative initiator region have been utilized to characterize the control mechanisms important in expression of this gene. Sequences important in control of transcription have been identified. A minimal promoter sequence has been identified. Nucleotides within the initiator region, which are critical to basal transcription, are under study. Further, a sequence of nucleotides 30 bases 59 to the transcription start site are critical to the initiation function.